


this is going to hurt

by leafings



Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Spyral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafings/pseuds/leafings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agents 1 and 37 are trapped together, it’s almost like the universe is thoroughly against them (with them?)</p><p>[author was prev. britishtwat]</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is going to hurt

“Do you think you could breathe a little bit shallower?”

Dick had known from the moment he had clapped eyes on Agent 1, that the man was going to be far too much trouble.

Besides expecting too much far too quickly from Agent 37, Agent 1 was also not his number one fan. However, he’d worked with his fair share of people who didn't like him before, and it sure wasn’t about to stop him from doing his job properly now.

Eventually, they’d grown into an easy alliance. They’d hardly been paired together before, but Agent 1 was Spyral’s top agent. It paid for him to be wary of the man and his abilities. They'd built up a calm repertoire and mutual respect (at least, respect on Dick's part).

But every now and again he would catch the man’s cunning eyes and think, what if?

But now he was without a partner, and only Agent 1 could step into the role. Dick wasn't a stranger to wishing he could sleep (and doing so) with his partners, but Tiger took this to a _whole_ new level. After the incident on the rooftop, hearing the guy shouts through the comms for his old partner, he wasn't sure whether they would ever have the same connection that they had obviously had. It didn't stop him wishing, however. It had been a long, long time, since Dick had anyone watching his back that he could completely trust. He was tired.

How they had ended up cramped together in a coffin was obviously the universes sick joke against Dick. A coffin that was obviously moving. Dick was underneath, obviously. Obviously.

Actually, he knew how they had ended up in this coffin. They’d been discovered during an operation, had had to think on their feet and had been knocked out and shoved together for it. Dick had come into consciousness with Tigers face buried into his neck and the larger man sprawled out on top of him. He wasn't complaining but it had been kind of awkward to get him to wake up. And now he wouldn't _shut up._

He usually didn't hesitate to listen to Agent 1 but at this point in time he wanted to punch him in the mouth to  _shut him up._

“If I breathe any shallower Agent 1,” Dick whispered back. “I will _die_.”

“It’s going right in my face.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Dick said, incredulously. “What an inconvenience.”

What Dick didn’t want to say, was that he was slowly panicking. It had been around three hours now from the time that he had woken up, and if his calculations were correct then they were extremely far away from where they should have been. They also were without comm signal. He really, really didn’t want to be buried alive. He'd tried pushing up against the top of the coffin, but with the speed, they were moving at and the angle he was contorted in he just couldn't get enough force behind it. And then Tiger had woken up, hit his head pretty hard against the top of the coffin and had bitched about it ever since.

Tiger had lifted himself up on his elbows as to try and distribute the weight he was putting on Dick, but Dick could tell that he was getting tired by now. He shifted constantly. Dick could see the strain in the other man's arms.

They were both dressed up to the nines in tuxedos, which also made the way they were contorted around each other pretty uncomfortable. The mission had called for a quick change and dump of their usual outfits in the vents as they had mingled for information. It had also given Dick the opportunity to marvel at Agent 1's ass. Everything had been great for all of seventeen minutes.

He sorely wished for his Spyral outfit, which would have kept the heat in too. The truck was cold, and so was the bare wood coffin. However, Tiger's body was helping with that - the man was like a furnace.

“37, are you okay?”

Dick moved his head up and around to look at Tiger. His eyes crossed, the other man was way too close to be in normal sight range. He stared at him. Maybe his silence had gone on too long for Tiger to realise that he was one-hundred percent fine with the situation.“As okay as I can be, why?”

“As okay as I can be, why?”

“I can’t hold myself up for much longer.”

Dick rolled his eyes, he was so melodramatic. “So don’t then.”

Big. Mistake.

As Tigers weight crawled down his body slowly, probably so that he didn't crush him straight away, he settled between Dick’s thighs. Alarm bells rang through Dick’s head almost immediately, at about Def Con 1. He immediately thumped his head on the wooden floor of the coffin trying to put some space between the two of them, and only succeeded in pushing his hips up into Tiger's.

The other man froze. Dick went solid as a fucking iceberg in more ways than one.

“Why aren’t you wearing a cup?” Tiger hissed finally, after what felt like an age of awkward silence.

“Why aren’t you? Who wears a cup in a tux? We were gonna be there twenty minutes, I didn’t think there was gonna be any trouble!”

“Well clearly, you’re an idiot.” Tiger said as he shifted himself to try and get more comfortable.

“Oh good god, don’t,” Dick started. “Do not do that.” He was staring into the side of the coffin with wide eyes trying to ignore the other man's existence, as Tiger huffed out a hot breath onto his neck. He was fucked. He couldn't remember any damn meditation techniques that the Bat had taught him. His mind was a blank, filled with sinful images of the man currently on top of him.

He felt Tigers mouth open on his neck, felt teeth. He didn’t know what to do. Both of them stayed right where they were, pressed together, frozen as they tried to work out what exactly they should do in this situation. Dick was pretty sure that he couldn't get harder if he tried, and feeling every muscle in Tiger's body against his was making his head swim.

The truck went over a bump, pressing them further together, and that settled it really.

He discretely pushed up with his hips, he could play it off as trying to move his legs, but what he really wanted to do was to gauge what the other man was feeling. He was rewarded by the feeling of the other man’s hard length against his own as Tiger's breath warmed up his neck. He rolled his hips a couple of times, earning a full body shudder from the other agent as he began to respond to Dick. 

"Dick Grayson-" The other man's tone was a warning, but not a dangerous one. Almost affectionate, mostly desperate.

He skimmed his arms down the man’s sides, testing the waters, and the next thing he knew a hand had come up to move his face and there were lips on his.

Dick paused, waiting to see what Tiger would do next. However, his jaw had been pried apart and there was a tongue in his mouth before he could even speak. Dick’s knees dropped open even further, as Tiger cocked a leg up to better rub against him. He exhaled into the other man’s mouth.

A large hand mapped his face, and then down his chest to between their bodies, and okay maybe Dick whined a little at that. His head thumped back again (he was going to have a bruise later) as Tiger rubbed against him harder. He could see the other man's face from the light between the cracks in the lid, and his blown pupils and swollen mouth sent a jolt of desire through Dick. The other man really was attractive, even more so in this situation.

“Okay, this is so much better than spending my last hours cowering in fear,” Dick said as a particularly cold hand grabbed him through the trousers of his tux. He bucked up into it, earning a hiss from the other man in appreciation. He wondered what he looked like right now to Tiger, his body spread out underneath the larger man and at his mercy. It seemed to be turning the other agent on, regardless.

“We aren’t going to die.” Tiger caught Dick’s bottom lip between his teeth as his hand moved from Dick’s cock to his hips, where he dug his fingers in, as he pressed him even closer to his body. He nibbled, and Dick whined, thrusting harder as Tiger sucked.

Um, well, a-ah,” Dick succeeded in saying into Tiger’s mouth before he wasn't capable. It felt like all his blood had rushed to his, well, dick. That and the spiking adrenaline from the possibility of not being alive in the near future was doing a very good job of edging him towards orgasm at an embarrassing rate. Tiger was also, quite possibly the hottest person he'd been with in a long time, which wasn't helping.

He dug his hands into the other man’s back in some sort of attempt to bring him closer still, his blood rushed in his brain and it felt like he wanted to crawl into the other man’s skin. He desperately wished that there weren’t clothes between them. He could feel Tigers muscle pressed against every part of his aching body.

Tiger’s pace was ruthless and in the small space, Dick was trying to match it. Not being able to get the right angle was making him want to sob, as his hand went between their bodies to add yet more friction between the two of them.

“Are you close?” Dick whispered raggedly, he could count every eyelash and he damned well hoped the answer was yes because he sure was. He got a nod out of the other man before he reached forward and nipped Dick’s neck hard.

“Ah, fuck-“ Dick managed to get out before he was coming as he desperately pressed his hips up to meet Tiger’s and the other man tightened his grip on them ruthlessly as he dragged himself against Dick before finally he stilled with a groan.

He captured Dick’s mouth in a kiss, just as he was coming down from the high. Dick’s hands came up to frame the others face, pushing the fabric from his turban that had fallen down across his face during there, whatever it was. When they pulled apart for breath, Tiger’s stare was evaluating.

“This doesn’t change anything,” Tiger said, and Dick’s heart skipped and it clearly showed on his face.

“Yeah, sure.” He replied.

“I’m sure this new arrangement can stay between us,” Tiger continued and Dick couldn’t resist the smirk that fell across his face. “But we are professionals, you understand?”

“Yeah, I get it, I’m an idiot, I think I can understand that one though. Thanks very much.”

“Good, because we’re slowing down and I have a knife strapped to the inside of my shoe,” Tiger said calmly. “If you can kick up as I push up, we might be able to get free and assess the situation.”

He does as he’s told, he never has to be told twice. Especially not when Tiger is involved, and definitely not now.

(And when they're back at the quarters a good seventeen hours later, they just might go to sleep together. Who pegged Tiger for a cuddler? Not Dick Grayson, that's for sure.)

**Author's Note:**

> leave feedback if so inclined :)


End file.
